EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This COBRE has exploited one of the few areas of biomedical research where Oklahoma has been in the forefront in recent years,which is the genome-scale analysis of bacterial pathogenesis. We proposed to establish a COBRE,with the thematic focus of Functional Genomic/Proteomic Analysis of Bacterial-Host Interactions. Four junior investigators were funded on the three main state university campuses. We achieved a phenomenal success rate. All these individuals have subsequently received peer-reviewed NIH funding and rotated off the grant. Their successes have allowed us to fund an additional four investigators who in are various stages of completion of their research projects. The original COBREwas structured as a typical Program Project Grant, but focused on young, developing scientists in the state of Oklahoma. From years 2 -5 we have evolved the structure and operation of the grant to keep pace with changes in subsequent iterations of the original RFA (RR-00-003). This included a maximum of three years of funding, graduation procedures, more structured roles for mentors, inclusion 4 junior projects and 2 one-year pilot projects. This application continues the main theme with a more directed focus into proteomics. To support this goal, we are establishing a proteomics core laboratory and we are recruiting a proteomics magnet investigator. Institutional support for this position includes a dedicated tenure-earning position and a institutionally funded start-up package enhancement. We also have reserved funds in years 2-5 to assist all Oklahoma institutions associated with this COBREand the Oklahoma INBRE grant in recruitment efforts to attract investigators who are consistent with the research theme. Further, in association with the Pis of the two other COBREgrants on campus, we are instituting joint research retreats and meetings to enhance interdisciplinary research opportunities among our funded investigators. The COBRE is headed by an established NIH-funded investigator who leads a state-wide initiative along with the INBRE-PI that includes the three major publicly-supported research institutions in the state of Oklahoma and a network of 12 institutions including Oklahoma's only historically black university, an undergraduate institution with the highest number of native Americans of any college in the nation, Oklahoma's only tribal college and several other institutions with large numbers of students from under-represented groups.